


Helium

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Balloons, Depression, Friendship, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: I started making progress with my depression, slowly but surely. But all of a sudden it stopped. I didn't understand why. Then I found out, wrote it down, and Tada! This!Basically, the people in your life, and the kind of people they are, matters.





	

I need to make a connection.  
To propel me again.  
I'm losing momentum.

Hold me.  
Here.

It's like playing the balloon game.  
Only upside down.  
I'm sinking.

Keep me up.  
Where the others live. 

The ground isn't lava.  
But gravity gets stronger.  
The closer you get. 

I don't reach the ceiling.  
I'm not made with helium.  
But the air feels nice.  
When I get the chance.  
To float.

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved


End file.
